The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and is preferably used for a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device including, for example, a solid-state image sensing element.
As a solid-state image sensing element, a solid-state image sensing element (CMOS image sensor) using a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) has been under development. The CMOS image sensor includes a plurality of pixels each having a photodiode and a transfer transistor.
With a CMOS image sensor, a technology of providing a gettering layer in a semiconductor substrate is known as a countermeasure against dark-time white spots, and a technology referred to as “hydrogen sintering)” of terminating the dangling bond by hydrogen is known as a countermeasure against dark-time white spots or dark current.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-130397 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-130396 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-99482 (Patent Document 3), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-99481 (Patent Document 4) each disclose a technology of forming a gettering layer in a silicon substrate by cluster ion irradiation in a silicon epitaxial wafer having an epitaxial layer over a silicon substrate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-34181 (Patent Document 5), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-295918 (Patent Document 6), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-59824 (Patent Document 7), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-81205 (Patent Document 8) each disclose a hydrogen sintering technology.